Bio Booster Guyver: Evolution
by Tezema
Summary: This is the completed story. It involves Trevor Garland, a character I thought up. So send me any suggestions and ideas to my email, which is in my profile. I'd like to know wether to post the other version of this story.
1. Prologue

Bio-Booster Guyver: Evolution

Prologue:

This story centers on a teenager named Trevor, who was one of the three children who weren't completely human. The three were half human and half Saiyan. Since the three enjoyed cartoons (especially Japanese cartoons) they called themselves the Anime Force. Over the years, they improved their skills and abilities as well as defending the planet from anyone or anything that intended to destroy, conquer or enslave it. The three of them were a brother, sister and cousin and they had completed elementary school and only his sister, Ann and his cousin, Brent have completed High School.

But as Trevor entered into his final year of High School, a strange incident involving the three of them occurred. After fighting off an army of killer cyborgs and a diabolical Warlord, they returned home. Suddenly they were surrounded by darkness and held in place by electricity. They heard an ominous voice in the darkness saying _**I'm going to rid you of your powers and all memories of them**_. The electricity intensified and they felt as though there strength was being ripped out of them.

Just as suddenly as the darkness appeared, blinding light enveloped them. Ann and Brent had collapsed under the strain and Trevor was barely conscious. A voice spoke from in the light, it said _I was unable to stop the others from loosing their powers and memories, but it would do everything possible to restore them_. After all this was said, Trevor drifted into unconsciousness. It has been three months since that day, and Ann and Brent have shown no signs of their powers or any memories of them returning.

Trevor still retained his abilities and remembers what happened that day. This is where our story, begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Bio-Boost Awakened:

It had been a long week and Trevor was looking forward to relaxing for a while. He headed home thinking what could be done to relieve the boredom school had heaped upon him. When he got home, Trevor decided he would go and hike up Mount Benson. But first, he needed to get some things together and fly over to the mountain. He finished gathering his things and before leaving, Trevor wrote a note so if anyone wondered where he was, they would know.

He locked up the house and leapt into the air heading towards the mountain. As he neared the mountain, Trevor thought to himself that it would've been faster to just use the Instant Transmission to get here, but he did like to fly. No one at school or even his family knew that he had these powers. The only members of his family that knew of his abilities were Ann, Brent and his grandfather who had trained all three, until the time of his death. Thinking of this made Trevor cry a bit, but he wiped his eyes and landed at the base of Mount Benson.

He climbed up about halfway, when Trevor saw something lying near some trees. Curious about the odd object, he put his backpack down, then walked over and picked it up. As Trevor examined it; he noticed that it was fairly large, but as light as a picnic plate and it had a metal sphere in the center as well as some tendrils covered over in spots by some kind of blue metal. Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him, and turned to face some soldier-type people. All of a sudden, the thing in his hands began to squirm and make a high-pitched sound.

Startled by this, Trevor tossed it to the ground. But it opened up and wrapped around his arms and legs, slowly covering over him. He struggled but it wrapped itself around his head, Trevor felt something burrowing into his body. Out of fear he flew as far and fast as possible into the air, before stopping him uncontrollably thousands of feet in the air. Trevor could feel his body being changed and his mind raced with thoughts, when he remembered something his Grandfather had told him when he had transformed into a Super Saiyan years ago; no matter how your body changes, the one thing that focuses you is your heart.

Trevor focused on his heart and by doing this, regained control of his body. He slowly lowered himself down and saw the soldiers entering a large truck, Trevor decided to follow them. He flew low enough that he chased the truck on foot. The back door of the truck slid up and the soldiers began firing at him, Trevor leapt back into the air to avoid their blasts. Trevor thought for a second and realized these guys weren't with the military, because their weaponry was firing lasers and none of the planets militaries were just toying with the idea of laser weapons.

Trevor knew that he had been transformed, and wondered what his new form was capable of. He concentrated and was able to fire a beam from his head. Trevor decided to fly in and disable the truck with the beam. He flew in while dodging their weapons fire and shot one of their tires with the beam. The truck skidded to a halt, near an embankment.

Trevor landed and walked over to get some answers, when the truck exploded. The shock of what happened caused Trevor to fly away feeling an extreme sense of guilt. He stopped only once to retrieve his backpack, and then sped off home. Just before landing near home, Trevor began to feel dizzy and realized he was still transformed. After somehow reverting to his usual state, Trevor's body felt as thought he was as heavy as a Blue whale.

He managed to enter his home before collapsing from exhaustion onto the floor. Trevor understood that he was unconscious and yet his body felt weight-less. He saw many things in this state, all of which felt completely real. Trevor was in a cave and saw two beings fighting. One was fairly tall and emitting a golden glow that sent the other reeling.

The other was around his height and was attacking the glowing one with blades on its elbows. The battle was appearing to be one sided until the bladed one, cut the others arm. The Glowing being seemed to explode with power and blasted the other in the chest with a huge bolt of lightning. Trevor suddenly awoke, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. He felt as though the lightning had hit him instead of the bladed being.

Trevor tried to move, but his limbs felt as though they were weighted. Eventually he walked downstairs, only to find Ann with their cat named Astrophe on her lap. He asked her where their parents were and what time it was. Ann told him their dad took their mom to her blood test and that it was 11:00 am, Monday morning. She also said he had completely slept through the weekend and that something had happened on Friday.

Ann said that a truck had crashed into an embankment and exploded. Trevor knew that this story she told him, was in fact a cover-up. He told Ann that he was going to eat something and go outside for a bit. She said not to over do it. After eating and dressing, Trevor flew off to find any evidence of the wreckage or the battle on the road.

When he arrived, it surprised him to find no sign of anything at all. As an after thought, Trevor decided to search where he found the strange device. He flew back there and found the imprint of where it rested, before he picked it up. He turned around when he heard something behind him. Trevor thought it was more of the soldiers, but it was something very different.


	3. Chapter 2

Hound of the Titan:

Trevor saw a gigantic beast that was at least, double his height. The beast picked him up and slammed him against a nearby tree. It spoke in a growling voice, that it wanted Trevor to tell him where the Guyver was. He told the beast that, he had no idea what the Guyver is. The beast said it was a Ramotith and it could easily tear him apart, unless he said where the Guyver is.

For reasons that can't be explained, Trevor suddenly yelled the word **Guyver**. Ramotith leapt backwards before a figure appeared behind Trevor. The figure enveloped Trevor, which made him realize that this was the Guyver. Ramotith charged at him, and attempted to grab Trevor's arms. He leapt on to a tree branch, before Ramotith grabbed him.

Trevor fired a beam at Ramotith, but he dodged all the blasts. He punched the tree, which knocked Trevor to the ground. Before hitting the ground, Trevor punched the ground and knocked himself back onto his feet. Ramotith ripped a tree out of the ground and swung it at Trevor. In the few seconds before the tree hit, Trevor swung his arm up and the tree was split in two.

Ramotith threw what remained of the tree at Trevor. With the tree about to hit, he leapt into the air and punched the tree as hard as possible. The tree exploded, causing splinters to fall like fresh snow. Ramotith used the falling splinters to hide his approach before he tackled the Guyver into a tree. Trevor barely had time to move, as Ramotith slashed at him.

Dodging the attack, Trevor saw Ramotith had gotten its claws stuck into the tree. Trevor knew this would be his only chance to strike back, so he ran at the tree. He lunged at Ramotith, sending it flying through the air with a massive kick. He heard a dripping sound behind him and Trevor saw Ramotith arm still stuck in the tree with blood draining out of it. Trevor leapt into the air and found where Ramotith had landed.

He ran over only to find a fizzing pool of ooze, where Ramotith had lain. Trevor disengaged the armor and jumped into the air wondering, who had created Ramotith. As he began to fly away from the mountain, two energy blasts were right behind him. Trevor barely had time to teleport onto the ground, before he saw what had fired them. It was a red creature different from Ramotith, suddenly it's shoulders opened and Trevor dove out of the way.

He transformed back into the Guyver and ran into the woods. Trevor ran through the woods, dodging a barrage of energy blasts. One blast hit a tree that caused Trevor to leap into the air and right into the next blast. Trevor crashed into the ground, but he couldn't move because the creature had pinned is leg with its foot.

The creature told him he wasn't like the inferior Ramotith, before he began stomping on his chest. Trevor asked the creature what it was, while trying to get free. He was told that it was Vamore and the Trevor grabbed Vamore's foot. With his free leg, Trevor knocked Vamore off balance and twisted the foot to flip it to the ground. Leaping to his feet, Trevor began taunting Vamore to follow him.

Vamore wasn't able to keep up with Trevor for long, so he began fired a blast at him. Trevor leaped into a near by tree, avoiding the blast. Vamore began firing short, rapid bursts at Trevor although he kept dodging them. Trevor noticed each blast seemed weaker then the last, so he ran towards Vamore and avoiding the blasts. Vamore realized that each time Trevor dodged a blast, he was getting closer and so he tried firing even faster.

Suddenly, Trevor was less then a meter away from Vamore and that was when he fired. Vamore leapt backwards in horror, to see the Guyver standing with a swirling, energy sphere in the beams path. Trevor was shocked by the sphere and noticed that the orb on his waist was glowing. Vamore charged up a super blast, as Trevor ran towards him. Vamore fired the blast, but not before Trevor had launched the sphere at him.

Vamore saw that he was doomed when the sphere split through the center of the beam. Trevor saw an explosion of blood and Vamore lying on the ground, dissolving into a pool of ooze like Ramotith had. Unsure of another attack, Trevor decided to teleport home and transformed back to normal when he arrived. After he changed back, Trevor realized that he wasn't about to collapse like before. When he went inside, he decided to rest for a while.


	4. Chapter 3

Daylight Carnage:

He was awoken by his dad later and found out that it was already morning. He asked Trevor if he was feeling better today, and Trevor responded that he was. After having a shower and getting dressed, Trevor ate breakfast and read in the paper about an excavation starting on the mountain today. Trevor rushed through the last of his breakfast before leaving for school, as he was almost late. He had finished his first blocks uneventfully, but he had a feeling that something was going to turn this day into a nightmare.

During lunch, he played Basketball with his friend Logan and discussed the movie he was planning (Hunt for the Obsidian Stone). Suddenly the sound of a massive explosion rang out and they decided to find out where it happened. They saw part of the school was obliterated and was on fire. People were running and screaming, but Trevor was looking around for what caused it. He looked up and saw, what appeared to be a Zoanoid when another part of the school exploded.

Ducking around a corner, Trevor changed into the Guyver and leapt into the air to find the Zoanoid. He spotted the Zoanoid as it shot a beam that exploded another part of the school. Trevor attempted to tackle it, but was knocked aside by its arm. He asked the Zoanoid what it was and why it was here. It laughed saying it was Zerbebuth and it was a Hyper-Zoanoid.

Zerbebuth leapt at Trevor, but he rolled out of the way. Crashing through the roof, Zerbebuth fired a stream of acid that melted the roof underneath Trevor. Landing on his feet, Trevor regained his balance before being tackled through a wall by Zerbebuth. Zerbebuth fired another acid stream, which hit Trevor's left shoulder. Trevor let out a huge scream of agony, while clutching his smoldering shoulder.

Extending his claws, Zerbebuth carved four massive gashes into Trevor's back. Steadying himself, Trevor lunged at Zerbebuth. Sending him flying, Zerbebuth kicked Trevor through a wall. His body aching from the wounds, Trevor stood up. Zerbebuth pointed his Right arm at Trevor and said he would now end his suffering.

Trevor leapt out of the way, as Zerbebuth fired a beam from his arm. Using this as a chance to escape, Trevor dove outside. Zerbebuth burst through the hole after him, but there was no sign of the Guyver outside. Trevor leapt down from the roof and delivered a kick to Zerberbebuth's head. The kick knocked Zerbebuth of balance and Trevor used this time to reach higher ground.

Zerbebuth fired an acid stream at the Guyver, but it hit one of the roof's supports. The roof began to collapse under Trevor and he leapt onto a stable section. Zerbebuth saw the Guyver leap onto another part of the roof, which he headed for. Trevor rested on the roof for a second, before Zerbebuth reached through the roof and dragged him in. Zerbebuth threw him through the wall and Trevor slid along the pavement.

Zerbebuth lunged at the Guyver trying to impale him on his elongated claws. Trevor rolled out of the way, but his arm was slashed in the process. Trevor charged at Zerbebuth and tried to slash him with his arm blade. Zerbebuth dodged the attack and told him that his claws are made of a material that can vibrate at an ultra-high frequency to cut through anything. Swinging his claws, Zerbebuth attempted to cut the Guyver in half.

But Trevor blocked the claws with his arm blade. Zerbebuth leapt backwards in surprise that the Guyver's blade was made of the same material as his claws. Zerbebuth fired a beam at the Guyver, but it was blocked by a Pressure canon blast. A barrier from Zerbebuth's shoulder spikes dissipated the Pressure canon blast. Trevor, caught off guard by the barrier was sent flying with another of Zerbebuth's beams.

The Guyver landed on a nearby car and suddenly the armor disengaged. Zerbebuth lifted the car and threw it into the damaged school. Trevor leapt off the car and landed on the ground before it hit. Zerbebuth taunted Trevor by saying that he stood no chance without the Bio-boost armor. Enraged, Trevor flew at Zerbebuth and sent him flying into the school with a punch to the head.

Trevor knew he needed more power to defeat Zerbebuth, so he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Little did he know, that two of his friends saw him transform into a Super Saiyan. Trevor ran into the school after Zerbebuth, but there was no sign of him. Zerbebuth crashed through the wall and knocked Trevor into the abandoned cafeteria. Trevor recovered his balance and fired an energy beam at Zerbebuth.

Zerbebuth fired a blast that ripped through the other beam, which made Trevor dive out of the way. Even though he transformed into a Super Saiyan, Trevor knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat Zerbebuth. Though he was unsure of what would happen, Trevor decided to turn into the Guyver while he was a Super Saiyan. Zerbebuth fired again, but an energy field around the Guyver deflected it. Trevor had changed back into the Guyver and he felt that his power had massively increased.

Zerbebuth saw the Guyver in front of him, was levitating and glowing golden. Suddenly, the Guyver vanished from in front of Zerbebuth and he was sent hurtling through the air. Zerbebuth dug his claws into the ground, stopping himself as the Guyver-Super Saiyan flying towards him. Trevor cut Zerbebuth's right arm off, with his High-frequency blade. Zerbebuth ran and clutched his bleeding stump, as the Guyver followed his trail of blood.

Trevor stopped as part of the roof collapsed in front of him. Zerbebuth used this chance to duck into a corridor and plan his next attack. Trevor fired a Pressure canon blast to clear the ruble, before following the trail of blood again. Trevor found the corridor Zerbebuth ducked into, but all that was there was some blood and melted doors.

He walked outside and was stopped by a stream of acid from the roof. Trevor leapt backwards as Zerbebuth's left arm began to glow. Zerbebuth bellowed that the weapon on his arm would completely annihilate the Guyver. Trevor noticed his chest plate was opening and glowing bright blue. Zerbebuth was shocked that the Guyver was activating his most powerful weapon: The Megasmasher.

Trevor opened the chest plate completely as he fired the Megasmasher at Zerbebuth. Zerbebuth retaliated with his main Bio-laser and the two blasts collided in the air. Trevor felt his body weakening even more and powered up. The energy he released was focused into the Megasmasher and obliterated Zerbebuth. He closed the chest plate and changed back to normal. In the back of the crowd of High School students, Trevor teleported and collapsed on the grass from extreme exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 4

Zoanoid Ambush:

Trevor awoke the next day and found out he was in the Hospital after collapsing on the grass. He was told that he sustained some cuts that had to be stitched up and that they should heal in a few days. Though he had been injured and they weren't that serious, he was to be released after overnight observation. The next morning his family came and took him home. After they brought him home, his parents went out to get his mom's prescription filled at London Drugs.

Trevor used this time to go and do some training. He teleported to a hidden area inside Mount Benson that was used by the Anime Force, years ago and created by Trevor's Grandfather. It was a chamber, which the inside moved forward in time faster then the normal world. When he returned home only a few minutes had passed, but it had been days in the chamber. During his training, Trevor discovered that transforming into the Guyver while he was a Super Saiyan, drained his power faster and should only be used as a last resort.

When his parents returned home, Trevor was already asleep and his cuts had almost completely healed. The next day two of Trevor's friends, Logan and Victoria came to see how he was doing. He told them that he was alright and glad that no one was hurt by what happened at the school. They both asked Trevor if he knew about the Saiyan Boy showing up at the school and fighting a monster there.

Trevor tried his best not to show shock at the fact they had figured out his alias when he was fighting as a Super Saiyan. He told them that he hadn't seen the Saiyan Boy, but that he might have seen some sort of monster in the school. Since he was feeling better, the three of them went outside and Trevor put his hands on their shoulders. Suddenly, they were teleported to a forest area and Trevor asked them when they first suspected he was the Saiyan Boy. Logan and Victoria were not only surprised by the fact they had been teleported, but also how relaxed Trevor sounded when he asked them.

They told Trevor that they had suspected for a while, but it was confirmed when the school was attacked. Trevor was surprised to hear that they're the only ones who saw him turn into a Super Saiyan. Suddenly, Trevor leaped behind them and fired an energy blast into the air. Victoria and Logan turned and saw a creature, smouldering and falling to the ground. The creature slammed into the ground and began to dissolve in front of the three of them.

Trevor decided that this was the time to tell them about the Zoanoids he had encountered and not about the Guyver. Logan and Victoria were bewildered by what they heard, from encounter with Ramotith to Zerbebuth attacking the school. Trevor grabbed their arms and flew into the sky, before a bunch of small missiles hit where they were standing. Realising that this was most likely another Zoanoid attack, Trevor teleported back to his house. He set the two of them on the ground and told them to go home, before Trevor teleported away.

He returned to the missile craters and found a group of soldier-types the same as when he found the Guyver unit. He changed into the Guyver, which caught their attention. The soldiers pulled off their helmets and faced him. Trevor was shocked that the soldiers transformed into Zoanoids and he didn't know if he could fight them. The Zoanoids surrounded him and charged which caused the Guyver to leap into the air.

While he was airborne a missile hit him in the back, which sent Trevor crashing to the ground. He stood up, the missile wound burning worse then Zerbebuth's acid blasts. Trevor knew he had no other choice but to fight, since this was a battle of Life or Death. The Zoanoids converged on the Guyver, bloodlust burning in their eyes. He slashed a group of them with his High-Frequency blades, but more surrounded him.

Trevor charged through them, slashing any Zoanoid in his path. Eventually, he made it through them and they ran after him into the forest. The Guyver teleported behind the army of them and opened the right side of his chest plate, letting a blast from the Megasmasher destroy them. He leapt out of the path of an incoming missile, to see a Zoanoid firing a barrage of them. He decided to use a technique he learned in the chamber and he fired his Sonic Buster that wiped out the missiles. He fired a Pressure canon blast that killed the Zoanoid. Suddenly, Trevor was sent hurtling to the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

Bio-Beast Assault:

Trevor turned around and saw what he believed to be, another Guyver standing before him. The creature told him that he was once a Guyver, like Trevor and now he had become a Bio-Beast (Half Zoanoid and Half Guyver). The Bio-Beast said that he would gladly rid Chronos of the Guyver problem and by doing so he could regain his human form. Trevor barely had time to react, as the Bio-Beast slashed at him with its High-Frequency claws. He blocked the claws, with his High-Frequency Blade and managed to knock him into the air.

Trevor fired a Pressure canon blast that, severed part of the left arm. The Beast laughed at Trevor and said he realised how futile his attacks were. Trevor was surprised that the Beasts arm was regenerating. The Beast said he was once called Lisker and that no Guyver could destroy him again. Lisker flew at the Guyver and knocked him out of the area.

Trevor realised that he was on Mount Benson and that he was heading towards the city. Lisker slashed at Trevor and he kicked Lisker into a group of trees. The Guyver charged at Lisker and knocked him farther into the forest. Lisker suddenly opened his chest plate and sent him crashing into the city with a blast of the Megasmasher.


	7. Chapter 6

Clash in the City:

Trevor crashed into a building, surprised by Lisker's Megasmasher. Lisker grabbed Trevor out of the debris and threw him out of the other side of the building. Trevor recovered his balance and looked for Lisker. You'll never defeat me. Lisker said, before knocking Trevor into another building.

Trevor flipped around and fired the Head Beam at Lisker. He evaded the beam and grabbed Trevor by the throat. He struggled to free himself, but Lisker intensified his grip. What does Chronos want with me? Trevor asked, before he was slammed into a wall.

Because my Lord needs your power. Lisker said. Your Control metal is required to heal me and the other. Trevor wondered who the other is and also who this Lord is that Lisker mentioned. The truth is all I need is your head. Lisker said before stabbing Trevor in the chest with his claws. Trevor coughed up some blood, as he tried in vain to pull the out. Lisker laughed and pushed the claws deeper into Trevor.

The claws were so far in that Trevor was in place on the wall. Trevor slashed Lisker's hand off and teleported onto the top of a nearby building. Writhing in pain, Trevor pulled the claws out of his chest. That won't stop me! Lisker howled as he destroyed the building with multiple Pressure cannon blasts. Trevor leapt away, clutching the claw wounds.

Lisker kept firing Pressure cannon blasts, demolishing all the surrounding buildings. Trevor flew into the air, drawing Lisker away from the city. Hoping to eliminate any chance of major casualties, Trevor flew over the water. Lisker knocked Trevor into the water and fired a mass of Pressure cannon blasts at him. I can't evade his attacks forever, Trevor thought. I've got no choice but to attack!

Trevor exploded out of the water and slashed Lisker with his High-Frequency Blade. Lisker slashed back with his claws, but Trevor blocked it and punched him in the face. Trevor continued to attack Lisker with a volley of punches and kicks. Lisker was caught off guard by the ferocity of the attacks. Trevor kept hammering away and Lisker stabbed at him with his claws.

Trevor kicked the claws away and fired a Pressure cannon blast into Lisker's chest. It seems you've stopped my Mega Smasher, Lisker said. But only 50 of it! Lisker pulled open the left side of his chest plate and fire his Mega Smasher. Trevor countered with a blast from his own Mega Smasher. As the two blasts cancelled each other out, Trevor saw that Lisker had a green crystal orb instead of a Control Metal.

Lisker slashed at Trevor, backing him closer to the water. Trevor fired a Pressure cannon blast, which cracked the crystal in Lisker's head. Lisker clutched the crystal and fired Pressure cannon blasts at Trevor. I'll destroy you! Lisker screamed. Suddenly he opened both sides of his chest plate and prepared to fire the Mega Smasher.

Trevor knew that if he didn't use his Mega Smasher, hundreds of lives could be lost. Lisker! Trevor yelled. I won't let you hurt anyone else! Trevor opened his chest plate and the two Mega Smasher blasts collided. The blasts were equal, so Trevor was left with no choice and he turned into a Super Saiyan. The power increase was too much for Lisker to handle and his crystal exploded. As Lisker fell, a strange vortex opened and Lisker was pulled inside.


	8. Chapter 7

Advents Spire:

Trevor was tried from going Super Saiyan while he was Bio-Boosted, so he changed back to normal and teleported home. Trevor was surprised to see Victoria and Logan still at his house. I thought that I told you two to go home? Trevor asked them. Well considering the amount of explosions on the mountain. Logan said. Also the buildings collapsing in the city. Victoria added.

I don't ca... Trevor trailed off and collapsed onto the grass. Logan and Victoria picked Trevor up and he slowly regained consciousness. Trevor stood shakily and thanked his friends for helping him up. He decided to show them the Guyver, so Trevor Bio-Boosted in front of them. Victoria and Logan were aghast by Trevor's form.

They both remembered seeing Trevor in the school like this, during the attack. So, you were fighting that monster at the school? Logan asked. Yes, I was. Trevor said, his voice sounding weak. Are you alright? Victoria asked. You sound exhausted. Don't worry about me. Trevor said. By tomorrow, I'll be as good as new.

Logan and Victoria left after Trevor transformed back. Before they left Trevor warned them to be careful and to return home as quickly as possible. They went to their respective homes without any problems. For the rest of the month there were only minor incidents involving Zoanoids. The school was reconstructed without any difficulties.

By the beginning of April, the school was reopened and back in session. Trevor read in the paper on Friday, that a strange Obelisk was discovered in a cavern in Mount Benson. As he read the paper, he noticed the date and realised that it was one week from Prom. Trevor remembered that he still needed to get a suit for next Saturday. After school, Trevor and his dad went and got him a suit for Saturday.

On Monday, Trevor had to fight a bunch of Zoanoids before getting to school. He just managed to get to school, five minutes before the bell rang. After school, he followed a group of Zoanoids up to the dig site in Mount Benson. Trevor wiped them out before the attacked the Archaeologists and saw the Obelisk they had uncovered. Trevor felt very strange and his Control Metal had begun to resonate.

The Obelisk began to glow and the thin layer of dirt was disintegrated by it. Surprised by this, Trevor teleported away and changed back to normal. He decided to go and examine the Obelisk again on Sunday. Wednesday was the next time a Zoanoid attacked. Trevor sat in his Com 12 class, bored out of his skull by the lesson and that was where things went horribly wrong.

The teacher blocked the door and demanded that the students tell her where the Guyver was or they would be killed. A look of surprise was shared by Trevor and Logan, but the rest of the class ignored what she had said. The students froze and silence fell over the class as she began to transform. She had transformed into what looked like a giant insect / Yeti crossbreed. I am Enzyme 3. She said. And none of you will leave here alive.

Trevor teleported onto the roof and turned into the Guyver. Hey, Creature of the Year! Trevor yelled after teleporting back into the room. If you want me, then come and get me! Enzyme 3 leapt across the room, but Trevor kicked her out of the window. As she fell out the window, Enzyme 3 grabbed Trevor's leg and dragged him out with her. They slammed into the pavement; Trevor wrenched his leg from her grasp and saw the armour was partially melted.

What the Hell are you! Trevor yelled, as he stood up. I'm Enzyme 3. She said. My function is GUYVER KILLER and I'll claim your Control Metal from your dissolved remains. She tackled Trevor, sending him crashing into nearby vehicles. Trevor shot Enzyme several times with the Head beam, but it was useless. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall. Trevor felt the armour melting as Enzyme's grasped tighter.

He struggled to free himself, but Enzyme was too strong. Trevor slashed through Enzyme's arm, freeing himself from her grasp. He clutched his arm as his High-Frequency blade melted off. Enzyme 3 laughed. You stupid child! She bellowed. My blood can melt your pathetic armour. Trevor was frozen with fear, as Enzyme 3's arm regenerated completely.

Trevor flew into the air, only to see Enzyme 3 sprout wings and fly after him. Enzyme dodged the barrage of Pressure cannon blasts and slashed Trevor across the chest. Trevor couldn't use the Mega Smasher now, unless his chest healed faster. He fired the Sonic Buster and disintegrated one of Enzyme's wings. Enzyme retracted its wings and landed on the roof.

Trevor kicked Enzyme off the roof and partially melted his foot in the process. Enzyme extended its wings and flew at Trevor, shooting a stream of acid at his left arm and he punched Enzyme in the head. Enzyme floated in the air, disoriented by the punch. Trevor pulled open the right side of the chest plate and let loose a blast from the Mega Smasher. Trevor changed back and was saddened by what had happened.


	9. Chapter 8

Night to Remember:

Trevor spent the next two days, planning his next move. He realised that the next day was Prom, which took over all the thoughts in his head. I can't believe its tomorrow. Trevor thought to himself. Since it was a Pro-D day, Trevor decided to fly around the city and check for any Zoanoid activity. As Trevor was flying near the harbour, he noticed a commotion near one of the docks.

He saw that a Zoanoid had dragged a boat underwater, so Trevor turned into the Guyver. Trevor flew into the water and the Zoanoid crushing the boat with its tentacles. He slashed the tentacles that held the boat and it rose to the surface. The Zoanoid grabbed Trevor by the legs and slammed him against the bottom. Trying to free himself, Trevor fired the Head Beam.

The beam had no effect underwater, but he managed to cut the tentacles off with the High-Frequency blades. Trevor tried slashing the Zoanoid in half, but it swam away quickly. It grabbed onto Trevor's arms, stopping him from using the blades. Trevor wrenched an arm loose and grabbed the tentacle with his trapped arm. He opened the left side of his chest plate and fired a Mega Smasher blast, which obliterated the Zoanoid.

Trevor flew out of the water and teleported home. The next day, Trevor spent it rushing around looking for his suit. After Ann tripped him, she pointed out that it was hanging on the door and he needed to relax. Trevor hated being told to relax, he was always twitchy afterwards. Eventually his parents picked them up and but Trevor ran back in to get the tickets.

They arrived and enjoyed the banquet; his parents left Trevor at the school. Trevor was glad to see Victoria and Logan at Prom. An hour had gone by and everyone has having a lot of fun. Because of all the excitement, Trevor went outside to get some air. Victoria went outside and asked him for a picture.

As Trevor pulled out his camera, a pair of Security guards handcuffed them together. Who are you! Victoria yelled. Why are you doing this? Trevor asked. We are Chronos Operatives. One guard said. We'll take you back to our base and extract the Guyver from you.

What if I turn into the Guyver, right now? Trevor asked. If you try that, then you risk killing your friend. The other guard said. Trevor remembered about the barrier that the armour created, before it enclosed around him. Wait a second. Trevor thought. The Guyver isn't my only ability. Don't worry Victoria. Trevor whispered. I'll get us out of these cuffs. How? Victoria asked. Like this. Trevor said.

He transformed into a Super Saiyan and shattered the handcuffs. The guards charged at them, but Trevor knocked them into a wall. The two guards began changing into Zoanoids. Victoria, you've got to get everyone out of here. Trevor said. Alright, don't worry. Victoria replied as she ran back into the Cafeteria.

Trevor reverted to normal and transformed into the Guyver, as the guards charged. As Victoria entered the Cafeteria, she saw more Zoanoids herding the students into a corner. She tried to run, but a Zoanoid picked her up and carried her over to the rest of the students. HELP!!! She yelled, as the Zoanoid carried her. Trevor finished off the guards and ran inside, but was blind sided by an energy blast that crashed him through a wall.

As he stood, Trevor saw that the armour was burned by the blast. Trevor flew at the Zoanoid that shot him and punched him across the room. I'm Zx-tole. The Zoanoid said. And you'll come with us or they'll all die. You can't kill them. Trevor said. Why not? Zx-tole asked. You can't kill them, because I'm going to kill you! Trevor yelled, as he kicked Zx-tole into the far wall.

Zx-tole's wrist opened and shot another beam at Trevor. The beam knocked Trevor to the ground. The Zoanoids converged on the motionless Guyver. As one Zoanoid tried to grab him, it exploded in half. The Zoanoids backed up, as Trevor stood up.

Damn. Zx-tole said. Derzerb attack! A large gray Zoanoid stepped forward. It'll only hurt a little. Derzerb said. Hey Horn Head! Trevor yelled. Let's see what you've got! Derzerb charged, slamming Trevor through a wall.

Maybe I shouldn't have called him Horn Head? Trevor thought. Trevor blasted Derzerb with the Sonic Buster, backing the behemoth away from the hole. As Trevor jumped through the hole, Derzerb breathed a stream of flames at him. Trevor fired a Pressure cannon blast that made Derzerb stagger backwards. Using this opening, Trevor leapt through the flames and slashed Derzerb's head off.

Two green Zoanoids ran at Trevor. He jumped over them, which was when he saw they had High-Frequency blades on their arms. Ok, that's not good. Trevor said, before slashing at them. Every slash was blocked by their blades, but Trevor kept slashing away at them. He ducked as they tried cutting off his head.

When they tried stabbing him, Trevor jumped in-between them and sliced the two Zoanoids in half. Gaster, destroy him! Zx-tole yelled. I'll kill these kids outside. Trevor turned and destroyed and cloud of missiles with the Sonic Buster. Gaster fired another volley of missiles from his Shoulder Pods, as the Guyver flew at him. Trevor teleported behind Gaster and slashed the Shoulder Pods in half.

The Pods exploded, launching Trevor outside. Trevor's chest plate was melted shut in the explosion, stopping him from firing the Mega Smasher. Well, you managed to survive that. Zx-tole said. But they won't survive this! Zx-tole opened both elbows and charged up its energy beams. Stop Zx-tole! Trevor yelled. Your fight is with me, NOT THEM!

As Zx-tole fired Trevor teleported in the beams path and suffered the full force of the attack. Now to bring you to my master. Zx-tole said as he flew over to the Guyver's singed form. As Zx-tole was going to grab the Control Metal, Trevor slashed his hand off. I'm not beaten yet. Trevor said.

I'll annihilate you! Zx-tole yelled. Zx-tole opened part of its ribs and charges another beam. This is 1000 times stronger then those other beams! Zx-tole yelled! Trevor pulled opened both sides of his chest plate and charged the Mega Smasher. Fool that won't save you! Zx-tole yelled. Blaster Tempest!

Trevor fired his Mega Smasher and the two beams collided, but he was weakening under the strain. Zx-tole was increasing the beams power, so Trevor changed into a Super Saiyan and amplified the power of the Mega Smasher. The power of the two beams caused an explosion and sent Trevor flying backwards. Zx-tole flew into the air and away from the battlegrounds that the school had become. As Zx-tole flew away, the students crowded around the scorched form of the Guyver.


	10. Chapter 9

From Dream to Reality:

Trevor regained consciousness and saw everyone standing around him. As he stood up, he was glad to see that everyone was alright. But before anything was said to him, Trevor teleported away. Trevor changed back to normal and walked back to where everyone was gathered. Are you alright Trevor? Victoria asked.

I'm fine, just a little tired. Trevor replied. Were those Zoanoids? Logan asked. Yeah they were and there are a lot more out there. Trevor replied. I'm going to go to the excavation site on Mount Benson, tomorrow. Trevor said. I've got to find out why the Zoanoids kept going there.

The next day, Trevor was flying up to the Mountain, when he saw Logan and Victoria hiking up it. What are you two doing here? Trevor asked his friends. Well you said about finding out why Zoanoids were going up here, so we thought that we'd meet you up here. Logan said. Besides, if we ran into any Zoanoids you could teleport us out. Victoria added. Trevor was glad they trusted him, so he reluctantly allowed them to accompany him into the dig site.

As they entered they chamber with the Obelisk, Trevor noticed that they were alone. Victoria and Logan approached the Obelisk, when Trevor Bio-boosted into the Guyver. What's wrong? Victoria asked. You two better hide, there are Zoanoids approaching. Trevor said, looking at the chamber's entrance. As they ran behind a stack of crates, Zx-tole and two other Zoanoids entered the chamber.

Well, it seems you survived. Zx-tole said. And you've lost the ability to drive a car. Trevor retorted. Since you took my hand, I'll take their lives. Zx-tole said, ordering the Zoanoids to attack Logan and Victoria. Trevor disintegrated them with the Sonic Buster. Are going to fight me or send more lackeys? Trevor asked.

Zx-tole flew at Trevor, rage burning in his eyes. Trevor slashed across his chest, damaging the Blaster Tempest. Firing his wrist beam, Zx-tole sent Trevor hurtling across the ground. You stand no chance against me, but my lord wishes for you to remain alive. Zx-tole said, as another person entered the chamber. Excellent work Zx-tole, now I'll take care of him. The person said, as Zx-tole left the chamber.

I don't know who you are, but you don't stand a chance against me. Trevor said, confronting the person. Actually, it is you who doesn't stand a chance. The person said, while he transformed into the creature from Trevor's nightmare many weeks ago. Who or what are you? Trevor asked, surprised by the transformation. I am Alexander Guyot and I'm the Ultimate Zoalord! Guyot bellowed as Trevor flew at him. Trevor kept missing with the slashes, except for a knick on Guyot's arm.


	11. Chapter 10

Ultimate Lord Enraged:

Guyot charged at Trevor, delivering a massive bolt of electricity into his chest. Trevor stood, clutching his burned chest plate. Guyot fired lightning bolts everywhere, attempting to disable the Guyver. Trevor decided to end this fast, so he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Guyot stopped his barrage and focused the electricity into his fist, as Trevor completely opened his chest plate.

Simultaneously, they fired their blasts and both stood their ground, focusing more energy into the attacks. The strain of maintaining his power was too great and Trevor was sent flying into the wall. Now you worthless beast, I'll remove your fangs. Guyot said, as he sent electricity straight through the Control Metal. Trevor cried out in pain as the armour exploded off of him and vanished. It seems I've no use for you. Guyot gloated above the unconscious Trevor. Electrocuting your Control Metal has granted me the knowledge I needed.

As he walked away, Guyot blasted the ceiling above Trevor and he was buried under the slabs of rock. You'd all ready beaten him; you didn't need to crush him! Logan yelled. Why did you burry him, he was still alive! Victoria yelled. So there are other worthless beasts here. Guyot said, trapping Victoria and Logan with electric current. Guyot halted and turned around as the chamber began to quake.

Trevor exploded out from under the rocks, enraged and a Super Saiyan. GET AWAY FROM THEM! Trevor yelled as he punched Guyot through the chamber's wall. Are you two alright? Trevor asked, crashing to his knees. We're fine. Logan said. But you aren't. Victoria added.

Guyot burst through the wall and kicked Trevor into the crates. Trevor rolled onto his left side and saw two Guyver units, which must've been knocked out of the crates. As Guyot flew at him, Trevor grabbed the units and teleported them and his friends out of the chamber. You two have to keep yourselves and these units safe, understand. Trevor said, handing them the units. Alright, we will. Logan said.

Don't get killed, ok. Victoria said, as tears welled up in her eyes. I don't plan on it. Trevor said, glad that his friends were safe. Sorry to break up this touching moment, but we've got incoming! Logan yelled, as Guyot hurtled a lightning bolt at them. They scattered as the blast crashed into the ground. Trevor flew at Guyot, firing multiple energy blasts at him.


	12. Chapter 11

Guyver Vanquished:

Guyot deflected the blasts, but Trevor teleported behind him and kicked him in the head. You think you're faster then me. Guyot said. Guyot vanished from sight and Trevor was thrown through the ceiling and back into the chamber. Trevor stood up, clutching his bleeding side. Guyot knocked Trevor all around the chamber, until slamming him into the ground.

As Guyot grabbed Trevor by the neck, the chamber was bathed in light. The two combatants turned and saw the Obelisk was glowing. Guyot dragged Trevor in front of the Obelisk. As I said, you never stood a chance. Guyot said, dropping Trevor onto the ground. Even if you kill me, there is still hope. Trevor said, standing in-front of Guyot.

The Obelisk opened as Guyot trapped Trevor with electrical current. Time to die, you worthless beast! Guyot yelled, charging lightning into his fist. Victoria and Logan ran into the Chamber, only to see Guyot fire a blast through Trevor's chest and throwing him into the Obelisk. Guyot teleported away, apparently unaware of their presence. They ran to the Obelisk, just as it sealed itself.

Logan and Victoria fell to their knees, as if the had been shot. Trevor was dead, with him the only chance to combat the Zoanoid threat gone. They had seen they end of their friend and potentially the start of humanity's end. But not all hope was lost that day. In two places, in one city two heroes' would rise and two others would return against the darkness.


End file.
